eurovisionfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Silver Convention
Silver Convention on yksi 1970-luvun tunnetuimpia kilpailijoita Eurovision laulukilpailuissa. Jo vuonna 1977, kun yhtye valittiin Saksan edustajaksi, heillä oli jo meriittilistallaan mm. Yhdysvaltain singlelistan ykköshitti. Lauluyhtyeen taival alkoi vuonna 1974 tuottajien Sylvester Levay ja Michael Kunze mielissä. Sylvester Levay (oik. Lévay Szilveszter) on unkarilainen säveltäjä ja tuottaja, joka on tullut tunnetuksi iskevistä rytmeistään ja tyylilleen ominaisesta konesaundista. 1980-luvulla hän siirtyi enemmän Hollywoodiin ja elokuvamusiikin pariin. Uransa alussa, vuonna 1972 hän tutustui Münchenissa tulevaan työpariinsa Michael Kunzeen, jonka kanssa syntyi ns. ”München-soundi”. Myös Kunze on tahollaan niittänyt mainetta tuottajana ja hän kotinsa seinille onkin ripustettu 56 kultalevyä ja 23 platinalevyä. Vuonna 1974 he loivat Silver Convention yhtyeen. ”Silver” oli Sylvester Levayn lempinimi ja aluksi yhtye oli nimeltään Silver Bird, sen jälkeen Silver Bird Convention ja lopuksi Silver Convention. Aluksi tuottajat käyttivät levytyksissä vain kasvottomia sessiomuusikoita, mutta kun single ”Save me” kipusi vuonna 1975 Britti-listalle, päättivät tuottajat pestata projektiinsa oikeat esiintyvät laulajattaret. Koelaulujen kautta trioon värvättiin Linda Thompson (oik. Linda Übelherr), joka oli aikaisemmin laulanut Les Humpries Singersien riveissä ja julkaissut myös soololevytyksiä nimellä Linda G. Thompson. Toiseksi jäseneksi otettiin Penny McLean (oik. Gertrude Wirschinger) ja kolmanneksi Ramona Wulf (oik. Ramona Kraft), joka oli saanut tumman ihonvärinsä afrikanamerikkalaiselta isältään. Trion ensimmäinen single, ironisesti nimetty ”There is always another girl”, oli vasta pieni hitti, mutta loi yhtyeen uralle pohjan. Jo samana vuonna Silver Convention löi läpi Yhdysvalloissa ja nousi marras-joulukuun vaihteessa kolmeksi viikoksi singlelistan ykköseksi hitillään ”Fly, Robin, fly”. Kappaleen tekstissä oli vain kuusi eri sanaa (fly, Robin, up, to, the, sky). Alun perin kappaleen nimeksi kaavailtiin ”Run, rabbit, run”, mutta sanat muutettiin vain hetkeä ennen levytyksen alkua. Silver Convention palkittiin levystä Grammy-palkinnolla ja kultalevyllä. Seuraava single ”Get up and boogie” nousi Yhdysvaltain singlelistan sijalle 2 ja senkin sanoitus sisälsi vain kuusi sanaa (get, up, and, boogie, that’s, right). Seuraavat singlejulkaisut yrittivät hyödyntää samaa hittikaavaa, mutta uusia yhtä suuria menestyksiä ei enää siunaantunut. Albumeita siunaantui vuosina 1975-1977 yksi vuodessa. Vuonna 1976 Linda jätti ryhmän ja hänen tilalleen värvättiin koelaulujen kautta New Yorkin kasvatti Rhonda Heath. Linda Thompson siirtyi soolouralle ja sai hitin laulullaan ”Ooh what a night”. Myöhemmin Linda lauloi The Hornettes yhtyeen solistina mm. vuoden 1981 Saksan euroviisukarsinnoissa. Samaan aikaan Penny McLean teki myös soolohittejä (”Lady Bump” ja ”1, 2, 3, 4…Fire!”), mutta hän ei jättänyt Silver Conventionia. Vuoden 1977 alussa Silver Convention valittiin sisäisesti edustamaan Saksaa Eurovision laulukilpailuihin Lontooseen. Hetkeä myöhemmin EBU muutti jälleen kilpailun sääntöjä ja neljä vuotta vallinnut kielivapaus poistettiin. Saksan englanninkielinen edustuskappale ”Telegram” oli kuitenkin valittu ennen sääntöjen muutosta, joten Silver Convention sai esiintyä Lontoossa englanniksi. Englanninkielisyydestä, yhtyeen aiemmasta suosiosta ja huikeasta käsikoreografiasta huolimatta esitys ei purrut Euroopan raateihin odotetulla tavalla. Pisteitä kertyi melko vaatimattomat 55 kappaletta, jotka riittivät kahdeksanteen sijaan. Lopputulos oli saksalaisleirissä selkeä pettymys. Discon aikakausi päättyi vuosikymmenen vaihteessa ja Silver Convention trionkin ura hiipui. Tytöt tekivät vuonna 1978 vielä yhden pitkäsoiton uuden tuottajansa John Davisin kanssa. ”Love in a sleeper” –albumilla Penny McLeanin korvasi Zenda Jacks (oik. Suzie McClosky). Trion jäsenistä Rhonda Heath on viihtynyt Eurovisioestradilla parhaiten, sillä hän on palannut kuvioihin vuonna 1985 Itävallan ja vuonna 1994 Saksan taustakuoroissa. ”Telegram”-kappaleen sanoittanut Michael Kunze on hänkin kokenut viisuilija, sillä teksti on syntynyt tämän ehdokkaan lisäksi neljään viisuun (Luxemburg 1974, Itävalta 1985 sekä Saksa 1984 ja 1990). Luokka:Artistit